


[PODFIC] Crater

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [8]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Max Brings Furiosa Gifts, Max Makes A Friend, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: #9 in the seriesCrater: Hitting the ground at the end of a fall instead of being caught by the ropeWhen he’d met the wastelander, Austeyr had been pushing the bike along, trying to get it to the Citadel; Furiosa and the rest of the crew should be done with the milk run by now, back from the Bullet Farm. Perhaps by getting the motorcycle back to them, he’d be re-accepted as crew despite his failure. But if this wasteland wanker is taking the bike from him all that will be lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557831) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



**Crater - #9 in The Mountains Are The Same**

Length: 24.30 minutes

[Download it here (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/spjuc/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BPrimarybufferpanel%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BBonehandledknife%2Band%2BPBP%2B-%2B9%2B-%2BCrater.mp3)

Or listen it right here:


End file.
